herofandomcom-20200223-history
The Player (Plants vs. Zombies)
The Player is one of the main protagonists of Plants vs. Zombies. The goal of the game is to defend him/herself from the zombies eating his/her brains by using plants, . History Plants vs. Zombies The Player first appeared in level 1-1 when he/she obtained the Peashooters for the first defense. After defeating the first level, he/she got a Sunflower seed packets to help him/her get sun easier, and after the second level, the game difficulty increased, which the player has to obtain more plants to fight tougher zombies. Later, in level 1-5, Crazy Dave introduced the shovel and gave the Player a Wall-nut to use them as bowling. After level 1-9, the zombies sent a note to the Player that they will come in huge waves, which he/she had to use all obtained plants (except Sunflowers) to fight them. In level 2-1, Crazy Dave came and introduced the Night Level to the Player, he told him/her that there is no sun in this level, so Sunflower would be essential for this. In the next level, Dave told the player that when he/she collected 750 coins, he gave the player something. Before fighting against the zombies in level 2-5, he introduced Whack A Zombie and gave the Player a mallet. After level 2-9, the zombies once again came back in huge waves and he/she had to use Night level Plants (except Sun-shrooms) to fight them back. In level 3-1, Dave introduced the Pool level and told the player that mushrooms sleep in the day. In level 3-4, he came back and told the player that he/she found his car keys to unlock Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies. Before the fight in level 3-5, he told the player that zombies will come in small size. Before the final level of Pool, the zombies once again came in huge waves and the player had to use Pool level plants to stop them . In level 4-1, Crazy Dave introduced Fog level and he was referred to as Fog Man. After completed level 4-4, he/she found his magic taco and he gave him/her 4000 coins. In level 4-5, Dave introduced Vasebreaker to the player and after each batch of vases, he discussed the next ones. In level 4-10, Dave told the player that it was dark all of sudden and the zombies came back in huge waves again and he/she had to use all Fog level plants and Lily Pads to stop them. In level 5-1, Dave introduced Roof level and the player had to use Cabbage-pults to stop the zombies. After completed level 5-4, he/she obtained a watering can and Dave came out to introduce Zen Garden. In level 5-5, he concluded the Zen Garden and warned the player that he hates Bungee Zombies and a lot of them are coming. Before the final battle, Dr. Zomboss sent a note that he will sent his Zombot to fight him/her. Crazy Dave tried to tell the Player his weakness, but before he could say it, a Bunge Zombie grabbed him. He/She has to use all Catapult plants, Flower Pots, Ice-shroom and Jalapenos to stop him. After the final boss was defeated, the zombies sent a note that they surrendered and gave the player the credit. When replaying Adventure Mode, Crazy Dave will randomly pick three of the player's plants for each level, which cannot be switched out, but quitting and reloading the game makes him choose three different ones. Plants vs. Zombies 2 The zombies returned to the front yard and the player had to use plants to stop him. After the player completes the level and receives the hot sauce, Crazy Dave appears and wanted to borrow the sauce, he wanted to re-eat his taco again and introduces Penny, his time machine, and traveled back in time. However, Penny traveled way back to Ancient Egypt, and the adventure went on. During the adventure, Dr. Zomboss kept manipulating the player to his side, but failed and he/she managed to defeat him in the final level of each world. Before he/she returned to Modern Day, Zomboss had no choice but to unleash Project Paradox. In Modern Day-Day 34, after defeating Dr. Zomboss, he gave Dave his taco, and Penny thought she misunderstood him, but Dr. Zomboss still want to attack the player and plants in the future. Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare series The Player returned in the game and able to choose between both Plants and Zombies' side. Plants vs. Zombies Heroes The Player returned and Dave gave him/her 4 Peashooters in their deck. After Dr. Zomboss malfunctioned his Hero-Tron 3000, Green Shadow helped him/her fight Super Brainz. Later, after unlocking Zombie Mission, Dr. Zomboss welcomed him/her and introduced the instructions when played as zombies. Navigation Category:Strategists Category:Fighter Category:Genderless Category:Indie/Doujin Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Military Category:Leaders Category:Counter-Terrorists Category:Mastermind Category:Adventurers Category:Neutral Good Category:Supporters Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Nameless Category:The Hero Category:Self-Aware Category:Virtually Resourceful